


addicted

by prompto



Series: Obsessed [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is completely unashamed in how he likes to watch Oikawa serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really writing such smutty things nowadays. Really this is me thinking Oikawa looks hot as fuck when he serves, and I can see Kageyama thinking the same along with his general interest in learning how to serve like that.

Volleyball had been his sole focus for so long.

The fact that he had an endeavor to surpass a previous ally turned rival..well it was simple enough for Kageyama to get caught up in those thoughts and aspirations.

The constant struggle to improve always weighed on his mind.

In the past, he knew watching Oikawa in middle school made him realize how he had to find a way to progress. He needed to improve to be better. He even seeked out Oikawa for such help which ended up in a domino effect that initiated interactions eventually leading to their rivalry.

However, it was disturbing to him how the older he got his thoughts began to waver into something else entirely.

The games he attended to watch the skill set Aobajousai had, it was all merely an excuse. His gaze would only ever be on  _Oikawa_. It was then Kageyama began to wonder if maybe it was a rivalry also mixed with jealousy.

Anyone would be insane not to be jealous of Oikawa's skills in all areas of volleyball.

But now, Kageyama stood with his fist clenched on the sidelines.

In the darker recesses of the hallway, his gaze took in the outline of Oikawa who was preparing to serve.

The fluency of his body, the way he moved so easily as if it were second-nature- every second was never wasted to Oikawa. Kageyama took it all in, seeing how Oikawa would gaze at the ball, then across the court at the opposing team as if to set his sights on the victory that he was aiming for.

Kageyama swallowed thickly.

Oikawa began his serve, tossing the ball up as he ran forward to easily jump in the air and let his palm slam it over the net and across the court.

The moment the ball whizzed past a player and hit the other side of the court without any sort of conflict made the crowd cheer.

Kageyama felt his palms become sweaty. Gripping some at the side of his jeans, he tried not to let his eyes stay in a steady stare on Oikawa. He couldn't tear his eyes away though, especially as the other moved to start on another serve.

His subconscious told him he was fine in watching a worthy competitor if only to try and find a weakness somehow. However, he knew that wasn't the  _only_  reason why he was so intent on coming to nearly every game that Aobajousai played now.

It had made him feel so shameful when he had realized it about a month ago.

The simple innocence of what had been hero worship turned jealousy turned..something else entirely-- it wasn't anything Kageyama had ever  _wanted_.

But he couldn't ** _control_**  it.

Inhaling sharply, he stared at Oikawa as if he was the only thing present in the room. Gripping along the side of his jeans again, he could feel how tight they were getting. Licking his lips, he exhaled a ragged breath, watching as Oikawa jumped once again and sent the ball soaring across the room.

He always got so achingly  _hard_  when he watched Oikawa serve.

Oikawa handled the ball so perfectly. Seeing how he was so focused, how his brown eyes would become almost lidded each time he aligned himself with the ball..it was utterly  _perfect,_  and it got Kageyama too fucking hot and bothered each time.

It was becoming an addiction.

Kageyama couldn't restrain himself from attending every game. Each time he'd end up hurrying back to his house to get off on it, flashes of Oikawa serving, and how he'd gaze over to his teammates or up at the crowd always running through his mind.

It had gotten so bad lately though that he couldn't even wait that long to indulge in such filthy thoughts. He'd end up in one of the bathroom stalls at the gym, his pants unzipped and a hand running over his cock while biting down on his lower lip to restrain himself from being heard.

He always came so much just thinking if Oikawa had been breathing in his ear in that feathery tone that was mocking yet seductive at the same time. In some ways he got off on being demeaned by him, knowing he'd always be on the ground looking up at Oikawa.

He certainly didn't mind it, especially if he could watch him serve in the way that he did. To be able to watch how his body moved, Kageyama knew he'd be on the ground getting himself off just at the sight of it.

Reeling back to reality, he could feel how hard he was and the shame washed over him for it. The game was nearly over, and Oikawa was back up at the front now. There probably wouldn't be another rotation for him to end up serving again before Aobajousai ended up winning.

Kageyama checked his phone, seeing the time and knowing the train would only run a few more times before he'd be stuck on this side of town for the evening. Making a mental note of that, he decided to take his leave. He knew he'd have to stop by the bathroom first since he was far too hard and..wet even..to make it home without issue.

Just as he turned to leave, the last whistle was heard going off to signal the end of the game. He saw the teams lining up and shaking hands while making his way across to the other side of the gym where the bathrooms were.

Being sure to keep his head turned away while walking past the the front of the gym, he sighed a bit in relief as he made it to the main hallway without issue. He was always sure to go to a bathroom further into the school to avoid interruptions.

Entering the empty hallway, it was always odd being in another school other than Karasuno. Luckily the hallways were completely empty given most were celebrating the victory since it had been a home game. He walked down past a few rows of lockers, seeing the bathroom and reaching out to push open the door only to pause at the feeling of another presence nearby.

" _Tobio-chan_ ~"

The sudden breathing against his ear made him do a double-take over his shoulder, seeing Oikawa smiling as wide as ever at him.

"O-Oikawa-san what're you-"

"I could ask you the same question."

Kageyama tried to compose himself quickly. "I was just in the area and decided to stop by."

"Is that so..?" Oikawa tilted his head, pacing off to the side for a moment while pretending to think. "You know, I could've sworn that I've seen you at alot of our games lately though."

"I'm sure you're just mistaking me for someone else. Now if you'll excuse me."

Kageyama went to enter the bathroom again only for Oikawa to stop him.

"Ah- _ah_  now Tobio don't be so  _rude_. I haven't seen you in a while. And despite what you say..I know you've seen me."

Kageyama tensed up, his gaze straying away and refusing to meet brown eyes that were on him almost intently.

"You're a rival so of course I'm going to watch you."

"And that would be completely normal for most people..but not for you." Oikawa leered in closer, tilting his head down to almost breathe his words near Kageyama's lips and along his jaw. "..You look at me so much..almost like you're trying to memorize everything I do."

"I'm just admiring your skills."

"Why is that..?"

Kageyama clenched his jaw while trying to shift back against the door, anything to put some space between himself and Oikawa.

But Oikawa just took another step forward to close the bit of space that had formed between them.

"...You already know you're good Oikawa. You don't have to come questioning me for further confirmation of that."

"I know. But I want to hear you say it-- say the  _real_  reason Kageyama."

Kageyama said nothing. He felt how his heart race picked up, the line of excuses running thin as he could tell Oikawa just wasn't going to let this go.

"Or do I need to say it for you..?"

Kageyama fixed his mouth as if to say something, but he promptly stopped himself. He was left without a choice. Oikawa clearly read him far too well, and as much as it should've annoyed him..he felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine.

"Still so stubborn aren't you Tobio-chan.."

There was a small moment where Kageyama thought he was free. Seeing Oikawa step back and start to turn as if to leave.

But he stopped not even a fraction of a second later.

"Very well then I guess I have no choice."

The slight bit of hope quickly died out for the younger teen though, not even having time to process what his senpai had said before Kageyama was suddenly being pushed back through the swinging door by Oikawa.

Kageyama ended up against the wall near the entrance, Oikawa effectively pinning him there. He could feel the way the other breathed hotly along his ear, hands running down his sides to grip at his hips.

"You've been watching me every time I serve..I'm guessing you get  ** _off_**  on it."

Kageyama tensed up immediately, inhaling uneasily and hating himself for not feeling ashamed  _at all_  for how Oikawa stated it. Feeling him pressed so close, it was more than clear that Oikawa's line of questioning would have an answer whether he said so or not.

 _Kageyama was still hard_. The way Oikawa suddenly shifted against him didn't help either, and it had him biting back a shuddering gasp.

"..Oh Tobio-chan..I can feel how hard you are right now..were you going to come back here and touch yourself because of me? I wonder just how many times you've done this now..so  _cruel_  of you to hide it from me.."

The sudden feeling of a hand palming at the front of his jeans made Kageyama unable to hold back a moan, his hands flying forward to grip at Oikawa's sides in return.

"...O-Oikawa-san- _ah_..why.. ** _why_**  are you.."

"Did you ever think..that I like watching you too.."

Kageyama slid up against the wall, his hands gripping at the white jersey and almost rutting his hips forward in response.

"..Of course you'd say something like that.."

"You're so cute..and so sexy..and I'm sure you don't even realize it.." Oikawa chuckled lightly, licking down Kageyama's earlobe slowly. As he mapped his way down to his neck, he pushed back against the younger teen with a slow roll of hips.

"..God..please just.."

"Just..?"

"...Stop talking and just.."

"Say my name..and I  _might_  consider it.." The taller of the two ran his hand back over, starting to slowly unbutton the black jeans resting on Kageyama's slim hips.

Leave it to Oikawa to still want some sort of significant edge over him. Kageyama spoke in a slightly broken tone, still managing a bit of bite to his words. "..Fuck you..Tooru .."

"Mmm..since you stated it so nicely.." Oikawa slid a hand around to grip into black locks of hair, forcing Kageyama into a kiss that was filled with gnashing teeth and tongues and a fight for control from the moment their lips touched.

The height of experience Kageyama had in the romance department was marginal though. Having only kissed and made out somewhat with Hinata on random occasions, and even then that was mostly just experimenting. They'd only just gotten around to hand jobs in their past time of messing around, and it was only then that Kageyama realized how much more he enjoyed having someone else's hand on his dick.

Inwardly he knew he wanted it to be Oikawa's hand instead though.

The sound of a zipper being dragged down made him moan almost obscenely loud against Oikawa's mouth.The way Oikawa's tongue pressed along his lips before the lowest, most sensual sound of  _'Tobio..'_  was uttered into the kiss had Kageyama almost pushed to the point of desperation.

"Y-Yes.." Kageyama let out a shudder of a moan, his voice nearly pleading as he felt Oikawa trace his fingers down along the length of his cock.

Pre-cum dripped over Oikawa's fingertips as he teased and felt along the younger teen's cock. Licking his lips, he stared closely at Kageyama, taking in the utterly needy expression he displayed.

"I think you should show me how much you like me.."

The thoughts of just what he could ever do to please Oikawa flashed through Kageyama's mind for a moment. He could hardly restrain himself from shifting down the wall suddenly, falling to his knees and reaching to grab at the shorts resting on Oikawa's hips.

He tugged at them without a second thought, staring closely at the erect cock that was steadily freed. With a glance upward, he caught sight of the coy smirk forming on Oikawa's lips. It made Kageyama feel that bit of hatred at that look, knowing Oikawa had won yet again. But the moment Kageyama reached down to palm at his own dick and flick his tongue at the head of Oikawa's cock-- he found his ability to care become almost non-existent.

"You look so good on your knees Tobio-chan..even more when you're on your knees for me.." Oikawa's breathing hitched after that, feeling how Kageyama's tongue ran down to the base of his cock. His lips ran over the head to kiss at the tip with a whimper in response.

Kageyama hated himself for how much he loved this. He hated how much he got off on everything about Oikawa. He hated how much they were rivals, but felt the desire to fuck and be fucked by him becoming too overwhelming.

Finally being able to taste Oikawa, it was too much for him. Kageyama stroked over his own cock roughly as more pre-cum dripped from the slit, only making the strokes from his fingers that much hotter.

Oikawa ran his hand forward, grasping into black locks and forcing Kageyama to run his lips down his cock. He slowly pushed into that warm mouth with a low chuckle that steadily turned into a groan.

"You love my cock don't you..I bet you've been imagining this for just as long as I have..do you know how many times I've thought of just pushing you against the wall in the locker rooms after a game..spreading those cheeks on your tight ass and  _fucking_  you so hard that you'd begging for my cum.."

Kageyama's whimper was muffled as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking onto Oikawa's cock and focusing at the tip to taste more pre-cum. Saliva dripped out over his lips while he stared up at his senpai. He couldn't resist jerking himself off harder, twisting his hand in a way that he always did when he was getting close.

"...Yes..come on Tobio..keep sucking just like that.. you want my- _ah_  fuck..you want my cum don't you..like the little _slut_  you are.."

Oikawa smirked despite sounding completely wrecked. His fingers gripped harder into the mass of black hair, staring at Kageyama intently and taking in how the younger teen stroked over his cock almost desperately now. He pushed his hips forward more into that hot mouth, the tip hitting the back of Kageyama's throat for a moment which made him almost cough.

Kageyama quickly regained himself, flicking his tongue back at Oikawa's tip as if to silently plead for his cum.

He hated being so eager to do anything for anyone, but with Oikawa it was more than fine. He'd be a slut for him because he couldn't even control himself anymore. He had no self-restraint when it came to how much he wanted Oikawa, and feeling how his cock nearly twitched at the thought of how close he was to tasting Oikawa's cum-- it made him moan almost obscenely while letting Oikawa nearly fuck his mouth now.

"Y-Yes..fuck Tobio yes just like that...such a good-ah-g- _good boy_.." Oikawa's words became broken moans, his body starting to shudder in pleasure. Feeling himself unable to hold back any longer, he tugged at Kageyama's hair roughly to pull him off his cock, still feeling Kageyama's warm tongue lapping down the entire length of him and planting kisses even as if to beg for his release.

"...Tooru- _please_.." Kageyama should've sounded beyond ashamed at how desperate he was more so for Oikawa's come than his own release. But still he found himself beyond caring as he nearly opened his mouth to await the cum that he knew Oikawa was more than ready to give him.

Oikawa groaned lowly at the sight of how Kageyama whimpered and stroked himself to his own release in that moment. Such an erotic sight caused Oikawa to start stroking over himself once for good measure as he let his cum release carelessly, falling all over Kageyama's face and down to his lips. He ensured some got in the other's mouth as well since he had practically been sitting with his lips parted waiting for it.

The sight was far too tempting to merely have as a memory in the back of his mind. Oikawa reached down to his shorts, quickly pulling out his phone before snapping a picture of Kageyama on his knees with his face covered in his cum.

He'd never let him forget.

Leaning down to be at eye-level with Kageyama, the older teen smiled coyly while running a finger along the other's chin. He practically breathed his words over Kageyama's lips.

"Mmm..Tobio-chan that was quite fun. We should do it again sometime."

Kageyama knew when the next time would be. He'd already marked on his calendar for the game Oikawa would be at next week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. Leave kudos/comments if you feel the same way after reading this.


End file.
